


Present 禮物

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R18<br/>肉肉肉(雖然前面不是肉<br/>WC後 肉肉肉  只有一回</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present 禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 是WC後想到的故事，但一直沒時間寫，幸好沒有放到下個賽季

某天在往蟋蟀俱樂部的鐵路路途上，站在門邊一角Yuzu無意間聽到幾個剛進車卡的男生聊天的內容。

「聽說男生跟男生的性愛比男生跟女生的快惑要高上二十倍呢。」還穿著繡有學校徽號的polo襯衫，顯然是剛剛放學的小鬼頭。

Yuzu的眼睛沒有離開過ipod的屏幕上催眠教學般的完美跳躍，腦海卻自己轉了一轉。

雖然自己沒有跟女生做過這種事，更別說男生了，但二十倍還真的有夠誇張的，如果說一的二十倍是二十，一百的二十倍便是二千了，是多麼利害的數字。

應該是自己聽錯了吧，以自己的英語水平，理解錯了的可能性是極高的，大概有八十五巴仙，對於這件事，Yuzu還是有自知的。

想著想已經回到俱樂部的入口，數理系的孩子不禁想，要是自己比賽的分數也可以是別人的二十倍該多好。

 

「在看甚麼？」意外的Javi不在冰上，而是坐在一旁用ipad看影片，Yuzu從後拍了Javi一下，繞過椅子一屁股坐在Javi的大腿上，試圖用身子遮擋著Javi盯著ipad的視線。

「沒甚麼，只是以前比賽的片段。」一手摟著Yuzu的腰，把下巴托在Yuzu的肩膀，惹得Yuzu邊說很癢邊發出咯咯的笑聲。

看著Youtube的舊影片，望見站在頒獎台上的Yuzu，Javi忽然想，身為師兄的自己有甚麼比得上Yuzu，自律、學習、花滑，甚至連身高也快要被自己可愛的師弟超越了，或許唯有英語跟自己的母語西班牙語了。

「如果我比你高分的話，你可以實現我的願望嗎，Yuzu？」Javi半開玩笑的抱著心愛的人兒說。

「這樣不公平啊，為甚麼只有你贏了才有獎賞啊。」Yuzu面向Javi呶起小嘴認真的道。

「你可是常勝將軍啊，這才不公平。好的，那麼比賽勝出的一方可以要敗方為你實現一個願望，這樣好嗎？」雖然口中說著抱怨的話，還是笑笑的妥協了。

「一言為定。」天使一樣的笑容完美又甜美，只是為甚麼會有種勝利了或是志在必得的錯覺，Javi甚至覺得Yuzu已經考慮要甚麼作禮物。

 

他很感動一直的練習把自己帶到世錦的冠軍位置，他不敢相信自己會邊接受Yuzu的恭賀邊為哭得梨花帶雨的Yuzu擦淚。

站在頒獎站的最高處，Javi依稀記得那天的景象，給Yuzu送過數不出多少張的遊戲軟體的自己竟然會有許願的一天，實在來得太不真實。

Yuzu好可愛，邊說自己沒哭，淚卻哇啦哇啦的落下，眼眶通紅，連鼻子都紅了，恰似一隻小白兔，要是只有他倆Javi才會滿足於踫額頭，好想把Yuzu的小嘴親得紅腫，很想咬下去...

「恭喜你...Javi。你想要...甚麼...我...也會給你的...嗚嗚...」抽泣的Yuzu努力阻止不讓淚水流下，只是過多的情感一湧而上，不甘、開心、激動、如釋重負，混在一起連自己也說不清現在的感受，沒有拿下的冠軍落在Javi手上好勝的自己還可以說出恭賀的話，大概是因為自己真的很愛這個男人。

「要你就好。」這一刻，Javi只想哭得一塌糊塗的Yuzu只著液水。

「不許亂答，這個機會很難得，只有一次沒有下次。」伴隨這個男人看著他克服了自己的心理一步一步的成長，自己也有說不出的感動，不過沒有下一次，下次金牌一定會回到我的脖子而不是眼前這個只管傻笑的呆瓜，就像打電動一樣打得你落花流水，分數還要是你的二十倍，二十倍？為甚麼是二十倍？

「那麼我的可人兒可否願意跟我共度春宵？」以為Yuzu一定會拒絕的Javi只見自己心愛的男孩只是驚訝的張大了眼睛，止住了淚水再輕輕的點點頭。

Javi反應不來一面想拍拍自己的臉頰，一面在想不諳英語的Yuzu真的理解他的話嗎，但欣喜若狂的他早而把Yuzu擁進懷裡，初嗜勝利滋味的喜悅成為世界王位也不及抱得美人歸的快樂幸福。

 

沐浴過後坐在酒店床上的Yuzu從複雜的心情冷靜下來才醒覺自己應承了件不得了的事，小心地把上衣拉高也在發抖，肚臍上的傷口他在意得不得了，Javi會不會不喜歡這個滿目瘡痍又沒有了腰線的身體。

不想讓Pooh看到讓人害羞的事免得自己之後抱著Pooh也覺得害羞，Yuzu邊跟Pooh道歉，邊把他們收好，Yuzu甚至在想是不是要看一些片子當教材，因為自己真的對那門子的事一竅不通，他想有完美的第一次，讓Javi有個美好的回憶。

另一方面，Javi一邊嚴陣以待的執拾得會兒會用到的東西，如臨大敵似的緊張夸夸，一直以來，因為Yuzu未成年就算自己多麼想要，他都不敢對他出手，高潔美麗又純潔的Yuzu尤如潔白無垢的寶玉被Javi珍而重之的愛護。

「Condom有了，潤滑劑...買了...那麼還有甚麼要帶的？電話，錢包...」丟得七零八落的Javi差點忘了門卡。

 

小心奕奕的打開門，看見站在門前的Javi頭痛還是濕濕的，小水珠還卷曲的髮梢滑下來，Yuzu連怕替Javi擦拭，因為是卷髮，只要亂撥幾下就會甩掉水珠，所以平日Javi也不會擦頭髮。

沐浴露的淡淡香氣自Yuzu剛剛自己洗澡的時間Javi也沒有發現原來沐浴露的氣味這麼催情，溫暖又濕潤的空氣摻雜在空調製造出來的涼風，好色情。

「Yuzu...」糟糕...心跳得好利害，想要抱Yuzu入懷，怎料衣袋的安全套就滑了出來，Yuzu替他撿起也發現那是安全套，擦紅了臉的小男孩戰戰兢兢的把那個銀色的小包放到桌邊的桌子。

感到了Yuzu的緊張，Javi也不知道該說甚麼才好只是如坐針氈似的乖乖坐在床邊的一方，也不敢踫Yuzu一根汗毛。

兩人天各一方的坐在床的兩端，明明平日就算是不小心踫見對方更衣還是情到濃時的接吻也從不害羞，今天幹麼了？靜默的房屋好像只剩下兩人急速的心跳聲，比要上場比賽緊張二十倍，為甚麼是二十倍？這組數字在Yuzu的腦裡揮之不去。

「開些音樂吧。」Yuzu打開了ipod試圖打破尷尬。

然而，第二個音沒有流出，Yuzu就知道：「抱歉，還是轉一首吧。」這是之前用來練習合樂播到一半的Music of the night，想必Javi也知道了，忍不著大笑也來︰「不用轉了，這也不錯。你這個練習狂小呆瓜。」一下子大家都放鬆了。

 

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind.

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight.

The darkness of the music of the night.

Javi也跟著一起哼，慢慢的爬到Yuzu身邊，用手遮蓋著Yuzu的眼睛，在他耳邊輕唱。

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world.

開始在Yuzu耳際輕軾吐氣，解開Yuzu緊張的拳頭，覆蓋著他微顫的手讓二人十指緊扣。

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.

細碎的舔著他的耳窩。

Let your soul take you where you long to me.

舌頭滑到了耳垂小咬了一口。

接著唱出了音樂沒有了的那一句歌詞：「Only then can you belong to me.」在耳孔游走的舌頭就探進了耳道，Yuzu全身顫抖的低吟了一下，抓到了Javi的手。

「唔...不要舔...好怪啊...」Yuzu無力的哀求，Javi沒有錯過這個機會吻上了張開的小嘴。

「一點都不怕，我的Yuzu很可愛。」深吻著Yuzu，吸吮男孩僵硬了的舌頭，手則忙著退去男孩身上的衣服。

「Javi...」笨拙的試著學著戀人的動作跟Javi的吞頭糾纏，Yuzu無所適從的抱緊戀人火燙的身體，自己的身體也很燙燙，熱得像火燒一樣，但並不難受。

 

Javi讓半裸的Yuzu躺在床上，脫下上衣的Javi俯視著大口大口的喘著氣的男孩那雙水汪迷離的眼睛，弓起了的腰肢浮現出肌肉的輪廓，高低起伏的胸膛，嫩白的皮膚透出了漂亮透人的粉紅，彷彿是個不能推辭的邀請。

一直養病的Yuzu明顯的胖了些，肌肉也沒有平日的結實，Javi捏了捏Yuzu的腰：「有點肉肉的很可愛啊。」好像女生柔和軟糯的肌膚。

「你愈來愈像女生家了，胸也快可以跟Liza拼了。」Javi把頭靠在Yuzu的胸膛，扎實的胸腔也變得有點肉肉的卻又完全不像女生的柔軟，當然也千萬別像女生一樣。

「Liza是誰喇，你又去把妹？」Yuzu拍了Javi的頭，喘息的聲音聽去很嬌嫩。

「是女單的Liza啊...」Javi舔了舔Yuzu的腰，一直到肚臍的上方，輕輕親了那手術留下的疤痕：「我可憐的Yuzu，不過這是道漂亮的疤痕。」

 

Javi邊小力的吸吮，留下了一個個吻痕，邊扒到桌上的潤滑劑，擠了一點在手上，再把手指深入私忍的密穴，一隻手套索著Yuzu立起了的分身。

「不要放進去...很髒...」水潤清涼的違和感讓Yuzu縮了縮，但性器的快感卻又讓他酥麻暈眩，嬌喘著的聲音聽上去更是誘惑。

「等會兒這個要進去啊，現在不這樣做等會你會痛...」說著，Javi就捉著Yuzu的手教他愛撫自己腫脹的慾望。

Yuzu慢慢習慣，放鬆了身體，Javi才用兇悍的東西入侵。

「嗯...」Yuzu吃痛了一下，漂亮的眉也結成來，Javi輕吻了Yuzu的眉心︰「放鬆點吧，我會待你很溫柔的。」在Yuzu耳邊細語，i悶哼了一下慢慢的動起來。

漸漸的適應了被插入的感覺，Yuzu慢慢的不再吃痛，Javi感覺到Yuzu的放鬆便加強了力度。

沈醉於Javi的抽插，緊抓著男人的背，跟著節奏一下一下的呻吟，Javi仰身堵著了男孩的嘴，無從發洩的Yuzu回憶剛才戀人吸吮自己的舌頭，依樣畫葫蘆的跟著進出的動作吸吮。

Javi回應著熱情的男孩，用力的挺進，Yuzu恨恨的吃下，有點吃力的繃緊了一下，忘了呼吸，直到Javi的舌頭離開口腔才大大的吸氣。

「唔...嗯...」青澀的男孩身體很是誠實，Yuzu擺動著腰肢，發出甜蜜的呻吟，Javi把Yuzu抱進懷裡，一起走到高潮。

 

歡愉過後，被Javi那強壯的手臂環抱著頭，初嗜禁果的Yuzu乖巧的靠在Javi的胸膛，Javi則在用iphone看著訊息。

「來個Selfie吧。」也沒說完，Javi就在Yuzu的額上落下一個吻，同時按下了快門。

「我的Yuzu好像變更美了。」相片中的Yuzu裸露的上半身，胸口以下乖乖的埋在被子裡，半瞇著眼紅霞未退，向上勾的嘴唇成熟冷艷。

「再來多拍幾張。」倆人開始擺起不同的表情比逗，直到Yuzu累了，把自己藏在被裡。

「不要發到奇怪的地方啊。」閉上眼睛的Yuzu無意的叮囑。

「咦...剛剛上載到intagram了。」Javi誇張的道，Yuzu嚇得彈了起來，Javi抱緊了Yuzu：「騙你的。」

「乖乖睡吧，我愛你。」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫肉總有罪咎感...  
> 怎麼寫了幾次也不上手orz


End file.
